Trunks Saga
The Trunks Saga is the sixth saga of the Dragon Ball Z series. The manga volume that it is made up of is "Enter Trunks". It features Frieza's arrival on Earth, his death by the hands of Future Trunks, and Future Trunks' warning about the Androids. This small saga contains eight episodes, and is placed between the Garlic Jr. Saga and the Androids Saga. This saga aired in 1992 in Japan, and in 2000 in the U.S. This is part of US season four, and the middle part of Funimation Remastered Season Four Box Set and is in the middle of the Funimation Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Box Volume 3, however it is denounced in the Dragon Box and made a part of the Androids Saga. The final two episodes were Burger King Promotional Episodes in the U.S. The Trunks Saga is the second shortest saga of the Dragon Ball Z series, after the Captain Ginyu Saga. Daizenshuu 2 lists the Trunks Saga as being part of the Frieza Saga. Plot Frieza and King Cold's Arrival A year and a half after planet Namek's destruction and following the defeat of Garlic Jr. in the Garlic Jr. Saga, many of the characters of Dragon Ball Z begin to regain a normal life. They are still waiting for the day when Goku finally returns home. Gohan, who has become worried of when his father will come home, begins to slack off on his studies and his mother hires a private tutor. However, she finds out that tutor is abusive and chases him off after he insults Goku. Meanwhile, Vegeta returns to Earth after failing to find any trace of Goku. Although rude and hostile, he reluctantly accepts Bulma's offer to live at Capsule Corporation since he has no where else to go. Bulma has developed some form of affection for him, but Vegeta does not notice this. Krillin has gotten over his breakup with Maron and resumes his training, as do Piccolo and Tien Shinhan. Unbeknownst to them all, they are once again threatened. This time, Frieza has returned, having survived his fight against Goku on Namek. Frieza has been cybernetically enhanced since much of his body was destroyed when Namek exploded. He is arriving to Earth with his equally diabolical father, King Cold, to exact revenge against Goku and the other Z Fighters for humiliating him by defeating him. Gohan and the others sense Frieza's ki, which is much stronger than when they first fought him. They fly to the Northern Wastelands and wait for him so they can stop the tyrant. Once they gather, Frieza and his father arrive on Earth and Frieza orders his minions to destroy the first Earthlings they find. But before they can, they are killed by a mysterious young fighter, who tells Frieza that he will be the one to destroy him, but Frieza mocks the warrior and asks how he knows Goku. The warrior does not say how but says that he will show what a Super Saiyan can truly do, which shocks Frieza that this boy is a Super Saiyan as well but makes him think he is being deceived. The warrior transforms into a Super Saiyan and it is clear that his power has overcome Frieza's. Gohan believes that it must be his father. He is able to dodge and throw back Frieza's Supernova before slicing him in half and destroying his remains. Vegeta discovers that Frieza has been sliced into bits. Bulma believes that Goku has finally showed up and saved the Earth, but Yamcha tells the others that he is a Super Saiyan, but he's not Goku. King Cold, fearful of the warrior, asks him to join him as Frieza's replacement, but is rejected. King Cold asks for The warrior's sword and tries to kill him with it, but the warrior effortlessly kills him with two energy blasts and destroys the ship. The Z Fighters are shocked that the mysterious fighter killed Frieza so easily and that he is a Super Saiyan. Vegeta wonders how he could be a Saiyan due that he, Goku, and Gohan (being a half-breed) are the last Saiyans alive. He tells them that Goku is due to arrive in 2 hours and they wait for him. They try to ask mysterious fighter who he is and where he came from, but the warrior refuses to reveal anything about himself other than he is 17-years-old. Bulma points out to Krillin that the mysterious fighter resembles Vegeta, gets irritated at him for constantly looking at him. Goku Returns When Goku arrives, much to everyone's joy except Vegeta, Bulma tells him that mysterious fighter killed Frieza and his father, and Piccolo says the warrior transformed into a Super Saiyan. Goku is amazed that he transformed at a young age, but Vegeta reminds him that they and Gohan are the last Saiyans. The warrior asks Goku to talk alone with him. He asks Goku to transform for him, which Goku does, and the warrior attempts to strike him with his sword. He stops halfway and Goku does not react because he sensed no malice in the warrior. Then, the mysterious warrior tries several more strikes which Goku stops with his finger. He concludes that Goku is indeed powerful, and Vegeta is angry that Goku and now a stranger he has never seen before have surpassed him. After swearing Goku to secrecy, Future Trunks introduces himself and that he is from the future 20 years from now. He says that he is actually Half-Saiyan and that Vegeta is his biological father, much to Goku's surprise that Vegeta would have a child, and he will be born 2 years from now. Future Trunks tells him the real reason he came; he warns him that 3 years from now, on May 12 at 10:00 A.M. near South City, two Red Ribbon Androids will appear and destroy everything on Earth. He reveals that he is the only fighter left; all the Z Fighters will be killed in combat and only Gohan escaped before being killed 13 years later and the Dragon Balls will vanish forever, meaning no one can be revived again after Piccolo is killed. He tells Goku that he will die from a heart virus that has no cure in the present before the battle, but Goku is upset that he will not be able to fight the androids. Future Trunks is amazed that Goku wants to stand up to the challenge and that his mother was right about him. Future Trunks gives him the Heart Medicine and says he believes in Goku because his mother told him everything about him. Goku asks who Future Trunks' mother is and Future Trunks points her out, revealing her to be Bulma, which makes Goku fall over in disbelief that Bulma and Vegeta would end up together. Future Trunks explains that Bulma and Yamcha broke up and Bulma eventually falls in love with Vegeta, but they never married (this dialogue is changed to "he can never admit that he loves her" in the dub). Future Trunks does not remember his father, as he was an infant when he was murdered and is happy to meet him. Future Trunks asks Goku not to tell Bulma nor Vegeta about his identity or else they may not conceive him. Goku promises not to, and after thanking him for everything, Future Trunks leaves. Piccolo has heard the conversation with his enhanced ears, and tells the story to the others, without revealing anything that could endanger the birth of Trunks. They discuss what do to in the three year before the scheduled fight with the androids. Goku reveals to the group that he narrowly escaped from Namek just seconds before the planet was destroyed. He tried to escape in Frieza's spaceship, but it would not start up. He then spotted a space pod belonging to the Ginyu Force and escaped in it. He ended up landing on the Planet Yardrat, and the Yardrats nursed him back to health and gave him their planet's outfit as his outfit is completely destroyed from his battle with Frieza. Goku also says that he learned a new technique from them, the Instant Transmission as a good reason of why he decided not to come home. He shows it by teleporting to Kame House, stealing Master Roshi's sunglasses, and teleporting back in mere seconds. Piccolo suggests that they take training seriously this time. Bulma suggests that they use the Dragon Balls to locate Dr. Gero's Laboratory and destroy the androids, but Vegeta says that it would be too late by then. Goku decides that they should train their hardest and give all they got when the day comes. Vegeta tells Goku that he will fight the androids too, but once it is over, the two of them will settle the score and leaves. With that, everyone departs and begins training. The remainder of the Trunks Saga shows the training that takes place by many of the Z Fighters in order to prepare for the arrival of the Androids. One significant event is the developing relationship between Vegeta and Bulma, even though he tends to shrug off her affection. There is also an ordeal Goku and Piccolo face on Chi-Chi's request: a driving test in order to receive their driver's licenses. However, their inability to acquire a driver's license is the least of their worries when the day of the android invasion comes. Anime and Manga differences *The character of Mr. Shu who Chi-Chi hires to tutor Gohan is exclusive to the anime. *King Cold's soldiers finding Frieza following the destruction of Namek and restoring him with mechanical parts on King Cold's planet is only shown in the anime. *In the manga, Future Trunks kills Frieza in swift fashion. In the anime, Frieza attacks Future Trunks multiple times and only after proving futile each time, does Future Trunks kill Frieza. *In the manga, Future Trunks kills King Cold by blasting a hole through him then immediately fires a second blast to destroy his body. In the anime, King Cold survives the first blast then proceeds to beg for his life before Future Trunks kills him. *In the manga, Goku describes how he escaped Namek and his landing on Yardrat but it is not shown. The anime shows this however when Goku is describing events to the others. *In the manga, the three year time period as they train for the Androids is glossed over. In the anime, there are several added scenes. These scenes include: **Goku and Piccolo taking their driver's test. **Bulma taking care of Vegeta after he becomes hurt in the Gravity Machine. **Yamcha attempting to train in 300x gravity only to struggle with the pressure. Characters Battles featured *Future Trunks vs. Frieza's soldiers *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Mecha Frieza *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. King Cold *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs Goku (Super Saiyan) (sparring) *Tien vs. Chiaotzu (training; anime only) *Goku and Piccolo vs. Gohan (training; anime only) *Gohan and Piccolo vs. Goku (training; anime only) *Goku vs. Piccolo (training; anime only) *Goku vs. Gohan (training; anime only) Releases Funimation VHS/DVD Volumes *Trunks Saga - Mysterious Youth (103-105) *Trunks Saga - Prelude To Terror (106-108) *Trunks Saga - Prelude To Terror (106-110) Reprint Note: Funimation released both edited and uncut VHS volumes, while the DVDs are uncut only. Burger King Promotional VHS *Trunks Saga - Z Warriors Prepare (109-110) Madman Entertainment VHS *Trunks Saga - Z Warriors Prepare (109-110; also including The World of Dragon Ball Z) Funimation Remastered DVD Sets *Dragon Ball Z Season Four (108-139) (only episodes 118-125 are part of the Trunks Saga) Funimation Dragon Box Sets *Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Box Vol. 3 (85-126) (only episodes 118-125 are part of the Trunks Saga) Funimation DBZ Kai DVD/Blu-ray Volumes *Dragon Ball Z Kai Part Five (53-65) (only episodes 55-58 are part of the Trunk Saga) Funimation DBZ Kai Season Sets *Dragon Ball Z Kai Season Three (53-77) (only episodes 55-58 are part of the Trunks Saga) Funimation Season Blu-ray Sets *Dragon Ball Z Season Four (108-139) (only episodes 118-125 are part of the Trunks Saga) Manga chapters Episode list Dragon Ball Z (8 episodes) ''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (4 episodes) Video Game Appearances The events of the Trunks saga are covered in several video games including Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II and Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot. Trivia *The idea of a person coming back in time to warn another of a future were machines have wiped out most of humanity resembles the story of the blockbuster series, Terminator. While many believe the Android Saga to be influenced by Terminator 2: Judgement Day which also came out in 1991, it is not known if that is the case as the Trunks saga began in the manga on July 1, 1991, a month before Terminator 2: Judgement Day was released in Japan. Gallery Site Navigation pt-br:Saga Trunks ca:Saga d'en Trunks it:Saga degli Androidi es:Saga de Cell fr:Saga des Humains Artificiels Category:Sagas Category:Dragon Ball Z sagas Category:Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z